Liaison Mortelle
by Lady-Marijane
Summary: Le destin peut se révéler pleins de surprise, mais peut-on réellement l'éviter. C'est ce dont Elizabeth va apprendre. Un camp devra être choisi, le bien dans les bras de Harry Potter où le mal dans ceux de Lord Voldemort. Couples: Voldemort/OC  Harry/OC
1. Prologue : Le Rêve

**DISCLAMER:** Bon j'ai essayer de les enfermer, mais bien sûr JKR est trop forte et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**A SAVOIR:** Cette histoire prend en compte seulement les romans Harry Potter de 1 à 4. Comme vous le verrez le personnage principal de cette intrigue est mon invention.

**RÉSUME:** Le destin peut se révéler pleins de surprise, mais peut-on réellement l'éviter. C'est ce dont Elizabeth va apprendre. Un camp devra être choisi, le bien dans les bras de Harry Potter où le mal dans ceux de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Liaison Mortelle**

**Prologue : Le Rêve**

_La pièce était sombre, seulement animé par un feu de bois qui se consumait dans l'immense cheminée de marbre. Devant cette cheminée se tenait une silhouette, la silhouette d'un homme qui vous glasserez le sang rien qu'en la regardant. Il savait qui été la personne qui se tenait devant cette cheminée. Faisait-il un simple rêve ou assistait-il à une scène réelle? Il ne pouvait le dire. Pour la première fois, il ne se trouvait pas dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en dehors. D'après ce qu'il voyait le Lord paraissait calme. Calme, comme jamais il ne l'avait vu jusqu'alors. Il pût même remarquer que son ennemi de toujours tenait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans l'une de ses mains. Il est vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi et de voir que Lord Voldemort avait un comportement humain._

_- Je pourrais le tuer, tu sais que j'en suis capable._

_Il sursauta presque en entendant cette voix douce briser le silence de la pièce. Lui qui pensait le Lord seul, il se trompait grandement. Il semblait qu'une femme soit aussi dans la pièce, mais le pire c'est que cette voix lui était familière. Voldemort se retourna, dévoilant ainsi son visage de serpent cadavérique. Il se retourna tout comme Harry qui assistait à la scène. Malheureusement, le Survivant ne vît rien._

_Un sourire apparût sur la visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui faillit faire avoir une crise cardiaque au Survivant. Selon lui Voldemort ne pouvait sourire, seulement quand il torturait quelqu'un. Mais le Lord ne se contenta pas de sourire, il répondit à la femme, de sa voix sifflante, qui pour une fois, n'avait rien de terrifiante._

_- Je le sais ma douce, mais il est à moi. Seul moi doit tuer Harry Potter._

_Le surnom qui franchit la bouche de Voldemort étonna Harry. Ainsi, Voldemort avait une compagne? Lui qui pensait que la Lestrange avait une place privilégié dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette femme?_

_Ses yeux émeraudes balayèrent une nouvelle fois la pièce, mais toujours rien. Ah franchement les rêves nous font voir que ce qu'ils veulent. Le Survivant soupira et continua à fixer Voldemort qui s'avançait vers le milieu de la pièce. Harry pu alors voir un fauteuil qui était tourné vers une fenêtre. Il pouvait même apercevoir à travers cette dernière la pleine lune, qui éclairait maintenant le fauteuil et le Lord, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs, derrière ce même fauteuil._

_- Ne boude pas ma douce, toi aussi tu pourras t'amuser, avant que je le tue bien sûr. Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fais._

_La voix de Voldemort qui était amusé au début devient sombre sur la fin. Il contourna alors le fauteuil puis il s'agenouilla devant la femme. Harry hésitait. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas, pourtant lui aussi contourna le fauteuil. Il découvrît alors Voldemort en train d'embrasser..._

**o0o**

Harry se réveilla au sursaut. Ses membres tremblant et son front en sueur. La première chose qu'il fît s'est vérifié si le corps qui dormait à ses côtés étaient toujours là. Soulageait, il soupira, puis il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Le jeune homme de vingt et un an regarda son visage qui se reflétait sur le miroir. Il faisait vraiment peur, surtout avec cette pâleur digne d'un cadavre. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se retirer ce rêve de sa mémoire. C'était un rêve stupide bien sûr, jamais ELLE ne pourrait embrasser Voldemort. Oh non jamais. Elle était bien trop douce pour cet être violent et surtout, elle était à lui. Il se souvient de la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, elle se trouvait à Godric's Hollow, tout comme lui à ce moment-là. Tout deux se sont rencontrés au cimetière, elle, elle venait voir ses parents, tout comme lui allait voir les siens. Il se souvient encore de la larme qui avait perlé sa joue et surtout il se souvient qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté. Harry avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et il est parti voir cette belle inconnue.

A cette époque, Harry était encore avec sa petite amie de toujours, Ginevra Weasley. Il pensait l'aimer d'un amour profond. Pourtant du jour au lendemain, il l'avait abandonné pour une belle inconnue. Et depuis ce jour, il vivait une histoire passionnelle avec cette jeune inconnue.

- Harry, tu as encore fais un cauchemar?

Le Survivant se retourna pour voir appuyer contre la porte, sa magnifique petite amie vêtue d'une simple nuisette beige. Son visage s'apaisa alors, mais de la crainte s'affichait toujours dans ses yeux émeraudes. Harry avait toujours pris les rêves qu'il faisait avec beaucoup d'importance surtout quand il concernait Voldemort.

- Non Lizzy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jolie brune, elle savait très bien que Harry lui mentait, ça se voyait dans son regard. C'était toujours les mêmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Harry, ne me ment pas, pas à moi.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et elle le serra dans ses bras. De toute façon, elle savait très bien qu'Harry lui raconterait la vérité, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Voldemort, comme toujours, mais ne t'inquiète pas... Il vient juste de se défouler sur ce sale rat de Pettigrow.

- Tant mieux pour nous alors.

Elizabeth sourît une nouvelle, puis elle embrassa fougueusement le beau brun sur lequel elle était blottie. La belle brune lui envoya un regard aguicheur, puis elle posa une main sur l'entre-jambe de son petit ami.

- Puisque nous sommes debout maintenant pourquoi ne pas faire des choses plus... Amusante.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se serra plus contre le torse du jeune homme, puis elle l'entraîna dans la chambre a couché.

**o0o**

Dans une pièce sombre, où la seule source de lumière provenait d'un immense feu de bois. Lord Voldemort assit sur un fauteuil aux tentures rouges, réfléchissait une nouvelle fois à son plan. Il était infaillible, pourtant il doutait. Il doutait comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ELLE. Le doute ne lui était pas permis avant, mais depuis qu'ELLE était apparue. Il avait dû se résoudre à ressentir de nouvelles choses telles que le doute.  
Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que sa patience est mise à rude épreuve, mais bientôt tout serait fini et ELLE sera à ses côtés.

* * *

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! **


	2. Chapitre I : Altercation & Plan

**DISCLAMER:** Bon j'ai essayer de les enfermer, mais bien sûr JKR est trop forte et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**A SAVOIR:** Cette histoire prend en compte seulement les romans Harry Potter de 1 à 4. Comme vous le verrez le personnage principal de cette intrigue est mon invention.

**RÉSUME:** Le destin peut se révéler pleins de surprise, mais peut-on réellement l'éviter. C'est ce dont Elizabeth va apprendre. Un camp devra être choisi, le bien dans les bras de Harry Potter où le mal dans ceux de Lord Voldemort.

**Liaison Mortelle**

**Chapitre I : Altercation & Plan  
**

**

* * *

**

Deux semaines passèrent. Le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar d'Harry fût vite effacé des mémoires, surtout à cause des nouveaux accès de colère de Lord Voldemort auxquels le Survivant assisté chaque nuit.

La vie d'Elizabeth a donc repris un cours normal, même si elle a bien compris qu'Harry lui avait menti, elle avait d'autres soucis à se faire en ce moment. Faisant partie de L'Ordre du Phénix, depuis qu'elle était avec le jeune homme, elle faisait de nombreuses missions. Et demain, une nouvelle mission assez périlleuse allait se dérouler. D'ailleurs la jeune femme était attendue dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle était alors en chemin, quand elle fût dérangée par une présence, qu'elle aurait bien aimé se passer.

- Tiens, tiens Middeltown.

Lizzy planta son regard azur dans les yeux de Ginny Weasley, la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au manoir et surtout qui la déteste le plus.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Weasley, alors laisse-moi passer; Elizabeth cracha presque ses mots, la réunion qui l'attendait est importante et elle ne voulait vraiment pas arriver en retard.

- Ohh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu la feras ta mission et j'espère que tu n'y reviendras pas; un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Tu es ridicule Weasley, tu espères consoler Harry après ma mort c'est cela, mais franchement tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il t'avait quitté?

Les joutes verbales entre les deux femmes étaient quotidiennes, bien souvent, c'était la rousse au tempérament de feu qui commençait la première. Cette dernière est excédée de voir la jolie brune au manoir.

- Mais parce que tu es une arriviste, ambitieuse Middeltown. Il est normal que Harry ait craqué face à toi, mais un jour il comprendra son erreur et il me reviendra.

- Harry m'aime et jamais il ne me quittera! Elizabeth avait presque murmuré ses mots, pour une fois elle avait laissé Weasley l'atteindre.

- On vera bien! Avec un sourire qui en disait long. Ginevra passa à côté d'Elizabeth, non sans la bousculer.

**o0o**

Quand Elizabeth entra dans la cuisine, les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous présents, enfin seulement ceux qui étaient concernés par la mission. C'est-à-dire, Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Ron Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et bien sûr Harry. Si ils étaient peu à connaître l'existence de cette mission, c'est à cause des nombreux doutes qui régnaient au sein de l'Ordre, ainsi que la mission hautement périlleuse, qui les attendait.

C'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle entra dans la pièce sous les yeux des autres occupants de la pièce.

- Excusez-moi pour mon retard.

C'est Dumbledore qui lui répondit en premier, avec son éternel sourire et ses yeux qui semblaient comme à chaque fois, scanner le plus profond de votre être. Quand à Harry, il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard doux. Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas du genre démonstratif devant les autres.

- Ce n'est rien Elizabeth. Une tasse de thé?

- Non, merci Albus.

- Trêve de politesse Albus et venant on aux faits, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps,

Il n'y avait que Rogue pour casser une ambiance. Lui et sa sempiternelle, mauvaise humeur. Elizabeth, lui envoya un regard froid, elle savait très bien, qu'elle était visée dans les propos du professeur de potion. De plus, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme, qui était toujours antipathique envers elle et surtout envers Harry.

- Bien, comme nous le disions juste avant l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, grâce à Severus, il a été confirmé que Miss Tonks se trouvait toujours au Manoir Avery. Par chance, elle n'a pas été brutalisé par Voldemort ni aucun de ses Mangemorts; résuma Dumbledore.

- Quelle chance! Surtout depuis que ma détraquée de cousine s'est mise en tête d'élaguer notre arbre généalogique.

L'ironie de Sirius était une chose qui faisait toujours rire Elizabeth, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas du tout le cœur à rire. Seule la mission la préoccupé. D'ailleurs le parrain de Harry eut le droit à plusieurs regards noirs venant de Rogue ainsi que de Rémus, qui était le fiancé de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Bien; reprit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Comme convenu à la dernière réunion, ce sera Rémus, Ronald et Elizabeth qui s'occuperont de délivrer Miss Tonks.

- Je pensais que vous auriez changé d'avis pour Elizabeth, je peux très bien faire cette mission à sa place.

Ce fût Harry qui coupa Dumbledore. Elizabeth savait très bien que son petit ami était contre sa participation à cette mission. Il avait tout tenté pour convaincre Dumbledore, mais malheureusement pour lui, la jolie brune avait été plus convaincante pour garder sa place dans cette mission.

- Harry, nous en avons déjà discuté et nous ne reviendrons pas là-dessus. D'ailleurs une présence féminine lors de cette mission ne fera de mal à personne.

Le vieil homme envoya un sourire à Elizabeth. Tout deux avaient longuement discuté de cette mission et Dumbledore savait que la jeune femme serait bien plus qualifiée pour la faire. Surtout face à l'impulsivité de Rémus, qui attendait depuis deux mois pour retrouver sa fiancée et à l'esprit impulsif de Ronald. La petite brune était le meilleur choix.

Le silence s'installa alors à nouveau dans la pièce. Et le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix reprît la parole.

- Plus personne ne voit d'objection? Bon. Rémus, Ronald et Elizabeth, grâce à Severus nous connaissons l'emplacement exacte du Manoir. C'est pour cela que vous vous y rendrez grâce à des Portoloins. Ceux-ci vous serviront en cas d'urgence pour le retour.

- Est-ce que le passage secret a été trouvé? Demanda Ron,

- Oui et nous le devons au flaire infaillible de Sirius.

Ce dernier, à qui on lancé des fleurs, ne pût s'empêcher de dire, que cela était dû à son excellent pedigree. Juste après cette remarque qui fît sourire tout le monde, sauf Rogue, Dumbledore reprît.

- Le passage se trouve dans la forêt à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Personne ne semble connaître son existence chez les Avery; dit le vieil homme en désignant un endroit sur l'une des cartes qui se trouvait sur la grande table de la cuisine.

- Et où débouche t-il? Questionna Harry,

- Nous ne le savons Potter.

Ce fût Rogue qui répondit, jetant ainsi un froid dans la pièce. Les trois concernaient par la mission se regardèrent avec effrois. En ce moment même, ils se disaient que une fois la grotte trouvait, ils avanceraient en aveugle. Les passages secrets étaient toujours emplis de mystère, il fallait voir ceux de Poudlard. Quand on les prenait, on ne savait jamais où on allait tomber. Il en était de même pour cette mission. Ils pouvaient très bien atterrir au beau milieu du salon des Avery ou avec un peu de chance dans les cachots. Cette mission était une véritable mission suicide.

Une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore coupa le silence, pour rappeler à chacun son rôle dans la mission. Pendant que les trois allaient risquer leurs vies sur le terrain, Rogue lui avait la charge de rester au QG des Mangemort pour savoir s'il y avait un risque que Voldemort débarque chez les Avery, il aura donc la charge de prévenir l'Ordre au moindre risque. Sirius, Harry et Dumbledore resteront, eux à Square Grimmaurd pour servir de renfort.

Voilà pourquoi Harry refusait cette mission. Il ne se voyait pas rester impassible, pendant qu'Elizabeth risquerait sa vie. Mais, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

**O0o**

_La maison avait toujours été chaleureuse. Des couleurs vives tapissaient les murs et grâce aux grandes baies vitrées la lumière y pénétrait toujours._

_A cette époque, Elizabeth avait tout juste dix ans. Elle était aimée, par ses deux parents. Malheureusement ceux-ci s'absentaient trop souvent au goût de la petite fille. De ses yeux azurs, elle regardait ses parents enfiler leurs capes, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et comme à chaque fois Mr et Mrs Middeltown s'absentaient._

_- Vous serez là, quand je me réveillerai?_

_- Bien sûr mon ange, comme à chaque fois._

_La petite fille sauta dans les bras de son père et lui donna un énorme baiser sur la joue. Puis elle fît un câlin à sa mère. Elizabeth, les regarda s'éloigner sur le pas de la porte, sans savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle les verrait._

**O0o**

Après la réunion, Elizabeth quitta rapidement la cuisine, pour rejoindre la bibliothèque de Square Grimmaurd. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils, puis elle fît venir, à elle, le livre dont elle avait commencé la lecture hier. Le jeune femme avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques, elle trouvait que lire un livre permettait de s'évader et de s'éloigner de ce monde tellement funeste. De plus, elle pouvait se vider l'esprit des problèmes qui l'attendaient le lendemain.

Quand le soir vint enfin, laissant le stresse envahir peu à peu Elizabeth, elle se décida, à rejoindre sa chambre pour tenter vainement de prendre du repos. A peine eut-elle le temps de refermer la porte, que Harry la planque contre cette dernière. Le Survivant lui donna un baiser avide auquel elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Tant pis pour le sommeil, elle avait juste besoin d'oublier et quoi de mieux, que dans les bras d'Harry.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et il commença à butiner sa gorge de baiser. La respiration saccadait, Elizabeth rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant ainsi plus de liberté à son amant. Harry commença à se faire plus ardent, tout en pressant son érection contre le corps de la jeune femme, il lui souleva sa robe de sorcière tout en prenant soin de lui caresser les cuisses.

Ensuite tout s'enchaîna. La brune captura de nouveau les lèvres de son petit ami, puis celui-ci lui arracha littéralement le sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. Il fît alors glisser le long de ses jambes, son propre pantalon et son boxer, avant de pénétrer violemment la jeune femme. Elizabeth émît alors un cri de plaisir, tout en murmurant des "je t'aime" à l'oreille d'Harry. Cette douce litanie ne fît qu'augmenter l'ardeur du Survivant qui s'enfonça un peu plus en elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la brune s'abandonna complètement dans les bras du jeune homme, en poussant un long cri de plaisir. Ce dernier, après un dernier va et vient déversa sa semence dans l'être de sa petite amie.

Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Harry conduisit Elizabeth vers le lit, sur lequel ils s'allongèrent à demi nu. Le brun admira longuement sa petite amie, qui était toujours abandonnée dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Elizabeth.

Devant cet aveux, elle planta son regard dans les yeux émeraudes du Survivant.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Harry.

- Voldemort a toujours voulu briser mon existence, il l'a fait en tuant mes parents, il y a eu ensuite Cédric qui a eut la malchance d'être mon équipier au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et cette pauvre Cho. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si il t'arrachait à moi.

La jeune femme qui était au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la vie d'Harry, lui caressa tendrement la joue, pendant qu'il lui parlait. Puis soudain, un sourire malicieux apparût sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas, qu'il m'arrivera quelque chose, surtout après les menaces que tu as faites à Ron. D'après Hermione, il prévoit de m'attacher à lui pendant la mission, tellement tu lui as fais peur.

Le Survivant rougît, puis il éclata d'un rire franc.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui sur ce coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je me suis déjà battu contre des Mangemorts et il ne m'est encore rien arrivée. Et puis, Voldemort ne risque pas de débarquer d'après Severus.

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement le brun, puis malicieuse elle fît glisser sa main sur le torse d'Harry, pour l'amener jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

- Encore ?

- Encore.

**o0o**

Dans un endroit, loin du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Lord Voldemort était en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, Declan Avery.

- Tout est prêt, Maître,

- Parfait, Avery, si tout marche comme prévue, tu en seras récompensés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à son fidèle Mangemort de sortir, puis Nagini le rejoignît. Ses longs doigts caressèrent la tête du serpent. Il murmura ensuite pour lui-même.

- Demain, sera le commencement.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Aodren: **Et voilà, la suite est là ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas tu auras des réponses au cours des chapitres. Mais il est tout de même assez simple de découvrir qui Harry a pu voir aux côtés de Voldemort dans son rêve. Je tiens à préciser, que c'est un simple rêve, pas une vision, puisque Harry ne se trouve pas dans la tête de Voldemort, mais à côté. **  
**


	3. Chapitre II : La Mission

**DISCLAMER:** Bon j'ai essayer de les enfermer, mais bien sûr JKR est trop forte et Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**A SAVOIR:** Cette histoire prend en compte seulement les romans Harry Potter de 1 à 4. Comme vous le verrez le personnage principal de cette intrigue est mon invention.

**RÉSUME:** Le destin peut se révéler pleins de surprise, mais peut-on réellement l'éviter. C'est ce dont Elizabeth va apprendre. Un camp devra être choisi, le bien dans les bras de Harry Potter où le mal dans ceux de Lord Voldemort.

**Liaison Mortelle**

**Chapitre II : La Mission**

**

* * *

**

- Ron, tu …

- Harry, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, oui je prendrais soin d'elle et non je ne la laisserai pas courir de danger inutile.

Ronald Weasley soupira une nouvelle fois d'agacement. Il comprend très bien l'inquiétude de Harry, mais c'était tout de même pas la peine de le harceler.

- Désolé Ron, je m'inquiète tellement pour elle, elle ne devrait pas participer à cette guerre, mais bien sûr comment la retenir, elle est si têtue.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon vieux, je serai pareille si c'était Mione qui partait.

Ron se souvint alors du jour où sa sœur était venue se réfugier dans ses bras après sa rupture avec Harry. Ce jour-là Ron avait été fou furieux envers Harry, il lui avait même logé son point dans la figure du brun. Le rouquin n'avait pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine à son meilleur ami, même Hermione n'avait pu le calmer. La paix était seulement revenue, quand Harry amena Elizabeth au QG de l'Ordre, avec bien sûr l'autorisation de Dumbledore. La jeune femme avait charmé tout le monde de part sa gentillesse et de sa beauté. Mais surtout les membres de l'Ordre avait pu voir pour la première fois leur héros heureux. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, avec Ginny Weasley, non le Survivant était différent quand il était auprès de cette magnifique brune.

Le soir de cette visite, Ron était venu voir Harry pour lui présenter ses excuses et surtout il lui a dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi il avait quitté sa soeur après avoir rencontré, la belle Elizabeth.

- Merci Ron, je te revaudrai ça.

A ce moment-là, Elizabeth les rejoignît, dans son regard on pouvait lire qu'elle était nerveuse. Quand, elle arriva près des deux garçons, elle se logea dans les bras de son petit ami. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers Ron pour lui demander.

- Alors, elle est où la laisse?

- Désolé princesse, mais je n'avais pas le collier qui allait avec.

A ce moment-là, les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, puis Ron laissa les amoureux, pour rejoindre lui aussi celle qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime Harry.

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus dans les bras du jeune homme, puis elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps dura cet instant, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il serait le dernier. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'après cette mission, plus rien ne serait pareille.

- Elizabeth, il est l'heure.

Rémus venait d'entrer dans la pièce, puis il repartît sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Je dois y aller.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette mission, reste là, je te remplacerai.

- Non Harry, je dois le faire pour Rémus, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau connaître des instants comme les notre auprès de Nymphadora.

Le ton de la jeune femme était devenue ferme face à la remarque suppliante de Harry. Elle s'était engagée dans cette mission et elle la réaliserai.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Harry et le laissa. Elle ne voulait plus voir son regard inquiet se poser sur elle. Elizabeth rejoignît alors les autres dans le salon, dans quelques minutes, elle irait courir vers son destin.

**o0o**

_- Qu'allons nous faire d'elle? Moi en tout cas je refuse de m'occuper de cette gamine._

_Plusieurs personnes étaient installées autour d'une table, vêtues de noir, elles devaient se concerter sur le sort d'une petite fille. Elizabeth était présente, elle aussi. La petite fille savait très bien que la conversation la concernait. Elle savait aussi que dès ce soir, elle partirait avec l'un d'eux. _

_- Allons Halgid cette petite n'y peut rien._

_Une femme brune qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mrs Middeltown venait d'adresser la parole pour la première fois de cette assemblée. Son visage était ferme et son regard lancé des éclairs vers cet homme qu'elle n'avait vu que durant les repas de famille. _

_- Elle est de leur sang, qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu faire d'elle. Peut être que plus tard, elle deviendra elle aussi un monstre._

_- N'importe quoi! Elle n'est qu'une enfant. _

_Les deux adultes venaient de se lever, chacun avec sa baguette à la main. _

_- Puisque vous la défendait, pourquoi ne la prenez-vous pas chez vous, aux États-Unis. Au moins, on n'aura plus aucun soucis à se faire._

_- Très bien, je la prendrai chez moi. Comme cela je serai sûr qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ira, dilapider l'argent de ma sœur. _

_Le soir venu, Elizabeth se trouvait dans une énorme boîte avec des ailes. Sa tante Charlotte lui avait dis que c'était une machine volante construite par des Moldus. Ce soir-là, la petite fille quittait sa terre natale pour découvrir les États-Unis. _

**o0o**

Quand Rémus, Ron et Elizabeth quittèrent Square Grimmaurd, ils atterrirent grâce au Portoloin, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Celle-ci était très sombre, à cause des arbres qui empêchaient à la Lune de pouvoir émettre quelques rayons de lumière.

- Bon, ça commence déjà bien. Lumos.

C'est Ron qui prît l'initiative d'éclairer l'endroit avec sa baguette, au risque d'être repéré, mais si ils n'avaient pas de la lumière, ils ne pourraient avancer.

- D'après Dumbledore, le souterrain ne doit pas être loin.

Les trois compagnons regardèrent aux allentours, pour repérer le passage qui les mènerait au manoir.

- Je crois que c'est là.

Elizabeth pointa du doigt un amas pierre, qui ressemblait à la description que leur avait fais Severus de l'entrée du passage.

- Bien allons-y; tout en disant cela, Rémus soupira et il prît la tête du groupe.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à l'entrée du passage. Celui-ci était une sorte de tunnel qui semblait avoir été construit par des Moldus il y a plusieurs siècles. Courageusement, ils s'y engouffrèrent dans le plus grand silence. Arrivé à ce stade de la mission, ils devaient faire en sorte de parler le moins possible.

En y entrant, Elizabeth regarda curieusement autour d'elle. Le tunnel avait été réalisé à même la roche, mais cela lui semblait étrange que les Mangemorts ne connaissent pas cet endroit. En tout cas pendant le premier quart d'heure de marche, ils ne croisèrent personne à part des chauves-souris et un rat et un troupeau d'araignée qui semblait régner en maître sur les lieux.

Le groupe marcha encore une demie heure avant de tomber face à une lourde porte en bois, dont les gonds étaient rouillés.

- Eh bien il semblerait que les Mangemorts n'est pas connaissance de cet endroit; déclara Rémus.

- Alohomora!

C'est Ron qui lança le sort sans réfléchir, le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrît. Devant les regards de reproche qu'il recevait des deux autres, il répondit tout simplement que comme cela ils étaient sûr, qu'il n'y avait pas un abruti masqué derrière la porte.

Le rouquin prît la tête du groupe et ils purent tous observer qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les cachots du manoir.

Un long corridor s'en suivît. Par chance, il n'y avait personne, sinon ils étaient sûr d'être sur le champ fait prisonniers.

Sans parler, Rémus indiqua une direction et le reste du groupe le suivît tout en couvrant ses arrières. Elizabeth tenait fermement sa baguette, elle se repassait dans la tête une liste de sort qu'elle pourrait utiliser en cas d'attaque. La jeune femme jetait des regards effrayés autour d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, elle était vraiment loin de sa petite maison à Salem.

Les trois compagnons marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant de tomber sur un nouveau couloir qui contenait seulement des cellules. De là où ils étaient cachés, ils pouvaient entendre des gémissements plaintifs et des pleurs. A l'autre bout du couloir, deux Mangemorts étaient en pleine discussion.

C'est Rémus qui décida d'attaquer en premier les Mangemorts suivît par Elizabeth et Ron. Grâce à quelques Stupéfix, les deux Mangemorts furent maîtrisés, sans le moindre scandale.

Par la suite, tout s'enchaîna, le loup-garou trouva rapidement la cellule où était cachée sa bien-aimée. Nymphadora Tonks était dans un mauvais état, mais dès qu'elle vît entrer Rémus, ses lèvres émirent un faible sourire. Sans plus attendre, le lycanthrope prît dans ses bras la Métamorphomage et ils quittèrent la cellule.

- Allons-y maintenant; ordonna Rémus.

- Mais, nous ne pouvons pas partir sans les autres; Elizabeth montra les autres cellules qui enfermaient de pauvres créatures sanglotantes.

- On a pas le temps Elizabeth! Partons.

- Vas y toi, tu as Nymphadora, moi je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de les avoir laissé là.

Face au regard suppliant de la jeune femme, Rémus ne pût résister.

- Très bien, mais dépêche toi, Ron aide là. Elizabeth est Ron se précipitèrent alors vers chacune des cellules et ils ouvrirent les verrous à l'aide d'un simple sortilège.

Pourtant, pour la plupart des prisonniers leurs aides furent vaines, puisque certains ne pouvaient même pas se lever de leur paillasse. Fasse à cette constatation, la seule femme du groupe en avait les larmes aux yeux. Au loin des bruits de voix se firent entendre.

- Elizabeth, laisses les, partons.

Pour approuver ses dires Ron, entraîna la jeune femme à la suite de Rémus qui venait de rejoindre le tunnel avec dans ses bras Nymphadora.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin avec des Mangemorts à leurs trousses. Elizabeth demanda à Ron de la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse couvrir leurs arrières, ce que le rouquin fît s'en réfléchir. En fait la jolie brune voulait seulement aider les anciens prisonniers à s'en sortir.

- Endoloris!

Le sort faillît presque l'atteindre. La jeune femme se retourna pour affronter son assaillant, laissant les autres atteindre la sortie. Au loin, elle entendît, Ron l'appeler, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère. Elle répliqua vite au Mangemort, en lui lançant un Stupéfix.

Cependant avant qu'elle ne pût envoyer une nouvelle charge de sortilège, quelque chose s'abattît sur le haut de son crâne. Elizabeth s'effondra instantanément au sol et au moment de perdre conscience, elle entendit:

- C'est le maître qui va être content.

**o0o **

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Rémus ainsi que quelques prisonniers ressortirent du tunnel. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner les deux membres de l'Ordre s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, bien que Rémus était ralenti par Nymphadora.

- Où est Elizabeth?

En entendant les paroles de Ron, Rémus se retourna et en effet il ne vît pas la jeune femme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner.

- Mais, on ne peut pas l'abandonner, j'ai fais une promesse.

- Ron, on ne peut pas faire autrement. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore.

En disant cela, Rémus voulait parler des règles qui constituaient l'Ordre du Phénix, l'une d'entre elle, voulait qu'on sache abandonner ses coéquipiers quand la situation le devait.

- Je m'en moque de Dumbledore, on parle d'Elizabeth, si Harry et Hermione étaient à nos places, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

- Ron on y va!

Le ton du loup-garou était ferme et implacable, il attrapa le bras de Ron et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Une fois arrivée à leur lieu d'arrivée, le plus âgé demanda au rouquin de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir le Portoloin.

- Harry va me tuer!

Le rouquin envoya un regard suppliant à Rémus, mais celui-ci actionna le Portoloin qui s'illumina d'une couleur bleue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la forêt retrouva son calme d'antan.

* * *

**Infos**: Les publications seront les lundis soirs.

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
